


let be what is; let be what isn't

by numinousnic



Series: The Plague Upon the House [6]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: (Except For the Bits That Are Compliant With Plague Upon the House Canon), (For Reasons. Bisexual Nerd Solidarity Reasons.), Author Projecting onto Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Bisexual Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, Friendship, Gen, Jon Sims Bi Pride, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numinousnic/pseuds/numinousnic
Summary: It’s subtle. Easy to miss. But it’s there forhim,and for anyone else who knows where to look.Seven loosely connected drabbles about Jon's bisexuality for@jonsimsbipride's inauguralBi Jon Month.
Relationships: Georgie Barker & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Jane Prentiss & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Sasha James & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist & Tim Stoker
Series: The Plague Upon the House [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566694
Comments: 29
Kudos: 74
Collections: bi jon sims celebration





	1. roots into the cracks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[Jon Sims Bi Pride](https://jonsimsbipride.tumblr.com/), January 1-5:** ["Pride"](https://jonsimsbipride.tumblr.com/post/639142290546360320/id-a-cropped-banner-of-jonathan-sims-wearing-a)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this drabble collection, as well as the titles of individual drabbles, are lyrics from ["Grow" by The Oh Hellos](https://youtu.be/DzLLLJlXqFs). While the song hadn't yet been released at the point in my life during which I was coming to terms with my bisexuality, the lyrics nevertheless reflect that journey too closely for me to _not_ use them here for Jon.

Jon hadn’t meant to color-coordinate his new office supplies. But having painstakingly arranged them in the top drawer of Gertrude’s battered behemoth of a desk, he now sees the flag unfurled by the navy stapler, and the lavender paper clips, and the salmon erasers.

He’d put the drawing pins in a salvaged glass jar. On a whim, Jon takes out exactly three — pink, purple, blue — and pushes them into a bare corner of the pockmarked cork board, forming a tiny heart.

It’s subtle. Easy to miss. But it’s there for _him,_ and for anyone else who knows where to look.


	2. a wilderness you kind of miss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[Jon Sims Bi Pride](https://jonsimsbipride.tumblr.com/), January 6-10:** ["Solidarity"](https://jonsimsbipride.tumblr.com/post/639595762470338560/id-a-cropped-banner-of-georgie-barker-jonathan)

Long, dull nights in Research inevitably become what Sasha calls _debate_ and Tim calls _discussion._ Whatever the terminology, tonight’s topic is: Movies For Bisexuals. Tim hops on a _Princess Bride_ soapbox for five minutes before Sasha laughingly cuts him off to ask Jon for input.

_“... The Mummy?”_ Jon ventures, then cringes. But Tim and Sasha are nodding approvingly.

“I mean,” Sasha says, eyes sparkling, “Rachel Weisz.”

_“And —”_ Tim raises a finger, grinning “— Oded Fehr.”

Jon untenses slightly. “And... Brendan Fraser?” he offers.

_“And Brendan Fraser,”_ Sasha and Tim chorus delightedly.

Jon smiles back, butterflies in his stomach banished for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always: canon may inform my choice of _The Princess Bride_ as Tim's Movie For Bisexuals of choice, but [renwhit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/renwhit/pseuds/renwhit)'s _[Road to Damascus](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594225)_ series informs it even more.


	3. until you're all white-knuckled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[Jon Sims Bi Pride](https://jonsimsbipride.tumblr.com/), January 11-15:** ["Hardship"](https://jonsimsbipride.tumblr.com/post/640036789712764928/id-a-cropped-banner-of-georgie-barker-and)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**CW:** Fear of potential biphobia._

Jon cages himself in the library: pouring over dated textbooks, scrolling through locked forum threads, filling up pages of notes. It’s not the homework he _should_ be doing, but it’s what he _needs_ to do. Prove to himself that there are words to reconcile the ways he feels.

It takes him all of secondary school to craft an airtight — if not concise — definition of himself. Bisexual in that he is attracted to people of his own gender identity and those outside of it, asexual in that his attraction is not sexual in nature.

_… Not that I know anyone who’d listen._


	4. a natural world in which we're living

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[Jon Sims Bi Pride](https://jonsimsbipride.tumblr.com/), January 16-20:** ["First Time"](https://jonsimsbipride.tumblr.com/post/640481345950367744/id-a-cropped-banner-of-jonathan-sims-over-a)

“Are you here for the bi board game social?”

“Um. Yes. Are you with —?”

“The OULGBTQ+ Society? Not in an admin capacity or anything. I’m just trying to get out of my room for a night.”

“Oh. Uh, me too. It’s just... you seemed like you knew what you were doing here.”

“I mean, we’re both bi, right? That’s reason enough.”

“... Right. I... suppose it is.”

“... I’m Georgie, by the way.”

“Jon. Nice to meet you.”

“You too. Say, are you any good at Scrabble?”

“Somewhat. Is that a challenge?”

“An invitation.”

 _“Oh._ I, uh... yes. I would love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The OULGBTQ+ Society](http://www.oulgbtq.org/) is Oxford University's LGBTQ+ student association (which, according to their event calendars, _does_ host identity-specific social gatherings like board game nights!)


	5. get your feathers ruffled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[Jon Sims Bi Pride](https://jonsimsbipride.tumblr.com/), January 21-25:** ["Culture"](https://jonsimsbipride.tumblr.com/post/640941059982180352/id-a-cropped-banner-of-jonathan-sims-with-the-bi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on out, these drabbles will be more in line with my canon for [the _Plague Upon the House_ AU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566694)! This particular drabble takes place somewhere between Chapters 2 and 3 of _[Be Bold, Be Bold (But Not Too Bold)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440071/chapters/58970806)._

“I’m just saying —” Martin heads for the shelf beneath the bookstore’s _Poetry_ placard “— you’re the only queer person I know who _doesn’t_ like poetry.”

“Not true,” Jon says, only half-indignant. “I like _your_ poetry.”

“So you’ve said,” Martin laughs. “When it’s not ‘too Keatsian,’ anyway.”

“The Romantics are too florid.” Jon’s said this before, too; like their lunchtime dates, this playful argument over literary preference never gets old. “There’s more power in simplicity.”

“I’ll remember that for the next open mic,” Martin teases. “In fact, I’ll dedicate my performance to you.”

Though his ears burn, Jon smiles. “I’d be honored.”


	6. let the river run its course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[Jon Sims Bi Pride](https://jonsimsbipride.tumblr.com/), January 26-30:** ["Gender"](https://jonsimsbipride.tumblr.com/post/641397775463071744/id-a-cropped-banner-of-jonathan-sims-georgie)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during the latter half of Chapter 7 of _[The Plague Upon the House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20761388/chapters/49332701)._

Jon’s between statements when Jane invites herself into his office. But instead of curling up on the couch, she sits before his desk and opens a bottle of nail polish: an inky indigo that Jon recognizes as Sasha’s.

Seeing his stare, Jane wordlessly holds up the bottle. Jon, half-expecting rejection, shakily exhales and extends his hands.

Jane’s hands are steadier than his would have been. Jon watches her work, the light from his desk lamp shimmering off their wet nails and silver scars. _We match,_ he thinks.

“Thank you,” he says softly.

Jane’s mouth twitches, her eyes not so dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want more bi Jon content _(Jontent,_ if you will)? More S2 AUs? More nail painting? Then read ["all moments meant to pass"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745424) by [seraf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraf/pseuds/seraf), which has _all_ of those things and partly inspired the writing of this drabble! It's gorgeously, heartwrenchingly written, and I highly recommend it.


	7. it will surely grow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[Jon Sims Bi Pride](https://jonsimsbipride.tumblr.com/), January 31:** ~~[Free Day](https://jonsimsbipride.tumblr.com/post/641853555465142272/id-a-cropped-banner-of-jonathan-sims)~~ Encouragement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place between Chapters 8 and 9 of _[The Plague Upon the House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20761388/chapters/49332701)._

Once Melanie returns with the next round, Georgie, her face glowing with pride, tells Jon they’re living together now. Melanie beams at Georgie — so different from the glares she’d shot him while making her first statement — and it floods Jon’s chest with fondness.

So when she and Georgie ask, Jon doesn’t think twice before telling them about Martin.

“But I haven’t told _him,”_ he finishes. “I... don’t know what he’ll say.”

“You won’t,” Melanie states. _“If,_ you don’t speak up.”

Jon hesitates.

“Don't be afraid,” Georgie says. “You deserve to be happy.”

Jon's heart warms further. "I... suppose I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed these drabbles, check out the [Bi Jon Sims Celebration AO3 collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/jonsimsbipride) for other amazing fics written for Bi Jon Month, as well as the main collection of art and writing at [@jonsimsbipride](https://jonsimsbipride.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr!


End file.
